The present invention relates to a vehicle rear tray structure including a rear tray which separates a vehicle room and a trunk from each other and includes a polygonal-shaped closed section part formed integrally with the rear tray and extending in the vehicle width direction.
Conventionally, as a rear tray structure for enhancing the rigidity of the rear tray (rear package tray) of the vehicle, there is known a structure including first and second closed section parts which are respectively formed in the front and rear end portions of the rear tray and respectively extend in the vehicle width direction (for example, see the patent literature 1).
Further, there is also known a rear tray structure including a partition plate for dividing the closed section part formed in the rear tray into two sections along the vehicle width direction (for example, see the patent literature 2).
[Patent Literature 1]
Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei5-92064 (Scope of the patent claims of Japanese utility model, FIG. 1)
[Patent Literature 2]
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-80428 (Paragraphs 0010 to 0011, FIGS. 1 to 4)
The first and second closed section parts of the rear tray structure disclosed in the patent literature 1 are structured such that, to the portions of the rear tray which are bent substantially in an L shape when viewed from the side surface of the rear tray, there are connected the two end portions of a plate body (a cross member) which are formed symmetrical with the rear tray portions and have a substantially L-like shape.
In such structure of the closed section portions, however, for example, when vibrations are given to the structure, the two end portions of the plate body can be slided along the connecting surfaces thereof, or the shapes of the closed section parts can collapse into deformation or can be moved slightly. Therefore, in such structure, there is found a problem that the support rigidity of the structure is not sufficient and the vibrations of the rear tray in the vertical direction cannot be reduced.
Also, in the rear tray structure disclosed in the patent literature 2, in a plate body (a reinforcing panel) which forms the closed section part, there is formed an opening for entry of noises. Therefore, the strength of this closed section part is weak by a degree corresponding to the opening when compared with an ordinary closed section part and thus the closed section part can be resonant with noises.
Further, the partition plate is connected to the mutually opposite upper and lower sides of the closed section part formed in a prismatic shape when viewed from the side surface thereof. In the structure of the closed section part including such partition plate as well, similarly to the invention disclosed in the patent literature 1, when vibrations are applied, the mutually opposite sides can be slided, and the shape of the closed section part can collapse into deformation or the closed section part can be moved slightly, resulting in the insufficient support rigidity of the structure. Thus, even in the structure in which the partition plate is provided in the closed section part, there is found a problem that the vibrations of the rear tray in the vertical direction cannot be reduced.
In view of the circumstances of the prior art, it is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle rear tray structure which can reduce the vibrations of the rear tray in the vertical direction.